Silence
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Did I do something that is causing him to drift away from me? Did he find someone else? Why is he so distant lately? Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: I wrote this to get me out of writer's block. Oh, I hate this feeling. It's a writer's worst enemy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

...

**~Silence~**

I can feel sleep eluding me. I rubbed my eyes open. It is too quite. I don't hear the sound of anyone else's breath other than my own. I glanced at the spot on my bed to find it vacant. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and read half an hour before four. I sighed as I jump out of bed donning my pink silk robe that match my night gown and slip into my fuzzy magenta slippers as I make my way out of the room in search for my missing companion.

It has been the third time this week that I had woken up in the middle of the night and he had not been lying down next to me. I'm beginning to get a little worry. He is been so quite when he gets out of bed that I never noticed. Not even when his weight is gone from the bed.

_Did I do something that is causing him to drift away from me? Did he find someone else? Why is he so distant lately?_

I shake my head. I really don't want to think about that. He promised he would never leave me even for another just like I promised to never leave him. But he has been avoiding me all this week.

I make my way down stairs into his antique shop. The lights are off and it looks as if it hadn't been disturb since we closed. I march back upstairs in hopes that he is at least somewhere in our home.

_Our home._

I smiled at that thought. I skipped the living room because I know he wouldn't be there. He is only there when we are watching a movie together. He just despises TV and rather train but will give in just for me. I head straight to the training room. Sure enough, there is a light coming from inside. I opened the door slightly, and see him in his black ninja attire, strapping on some of his weaponry.

He has yet to notice me peeking my head in the doorway as he placed his infamous sword on his back. He is leaving on a mission...again.

_Ryu..._

I have grown to know a little more about this man in the last two years than I ever had in the nineteen years I have grown up with him. Since the end of the last Dead or Alive Tournament, Ryu and I had begun to live together. Our arrangement was done so I wouldn't have to deal with my brother and half-sister, so Ryu could protect me. At first, I refused his proposal in staying with him. I was able to take care of myself and the last thing I wanted to do was get Ryu into my problems. He was persistent and I eventually caved.

I am glad I did. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten to know him better.

He is strong, brave, smart, ...handsome.

I would just love to stare into his emerald eyes all day and he wouldn't mind. Ryu and I had grown into just more than just friends. We were lovers.

We cared about each other. I did what I could so I can take care of him, and he would hold me close when I needed him the most. I remembered the first night that I began having nightmares two years ago. I had been screaming in my sleep that would fill our home. Ryu had to shake me awake from the horrible dream that involved the return of Raidou and DOATEC torturing me in order to make new clones. I cried into Ryu's chest as he rocked me back and forth in his arms. Every time it occurred, he would be at my side comforting me so that no one will hurt me. I said nothing. I remained silent as his voiced eased my pain. The last time I had gotten a nightmare, I looked up at him, starting at his beautiful eyes and silently asked him to lie with me. Since that day, we had shared a bed together.

It was months before we became involved sexually. We didn't decide by conversation, it just happened at the heat of the moment when we were enjoying a warm night in front of a fire place. Ryu was gentle and passionate with me just like he like all the other times afterwards. He would kiss any and every piece of skin that was exposed. I was actually glad Ryu was my first. He is my best friend and I don't think I would have done it with anyone else.

I enjoyed being his just like he is mine. He had promise me on that night that he will always be with me. I love to hear him say that. It eases my jealousy when he would have to go on missions with the blond woman from the CIA that he introduced me to at the tournament.

He doesn't say what he does in these missions but then again, I never asked. In fact he never says anything unless I start a conversation. Ryu always keeps to himself, never sharing his burdens with me. Maybe, he does with that woman. I began to grow angry at that but sad at the same time. Would he really confide in her than me? So, yeah, she is pretty, and knows how to hold a gun. I really can't shake the feeling that Ryu will leave me for her. Or what if he did and I'm so foolish to hope he will say something when he will only remain silent.

"What are you doing up Kasumi?"

I was startled at the sound of his deep voice. I was too focused in my thoughts that I didn't notice him standing right in front of me, opening the door wide open.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why...Why aren't you in bed...with me?" I asked so timidly.

_'Did...did I do something wrong to cause you to be away from me?' _I wish I said out loud.

I want to be Ryu's everything. I will hope until the day we can marry and have children and be...normal. But that won't happen not until he stops these missions he goes on with that woman. If I wasn't enough for him than my life has no meaning. I gave up my comfortable home when I left my village to avenge my brother at the hands of Raidou. Ryu is all I have now.

Ryu said nothing. Like always. I just want to cry. I know this is it. He is leaving me. I want to make myself invisible so that he can't see the tears that are forming in my eyes. I just drop my gaze so my bangs can conceal my eyes.

I feel his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong, Kasumi?"

"Nothing." I choked.

Ryu wrapped his arms around my small waist. I lay my head on his chest and placed a hand over his heart. I loved how it beats in a beautiful rhythm just like I loved everything else about him except those darn missions.

"You are…leaving me?" I finally said.

"No." He said.

Happiness filled my heart, but left a wondering question. "Then why are you getting ready as if you are ready for battle?"

I looked into his eyes to see anger. "Donavan."

The sound of that evil man's name made me stiffen. A man I grown to hate just as much as Raidou. He is also the one responsible for tearing my family apart.

"He has been up something. I won't rest until I find out what it is."

"Ryu….." my voice softens.

"I want you to go stay at Muramasa's while I'm away." Ryu stated.

"What? Why?" I asked as I grasped the straps on his suit, refusing to let him out of my grasp.

"I want to keep you safe…..at least until it is time for you to venture out. I will find out what Donavan is planning." Ryu paused slightly before continuing. "Go to Muramasa's. You should be safe there until I send word for you to join me. Understood?"

I nod my head. I'm so glad he finally said something.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Ryu said, kneeling down to place a kiss on my lips.

I can't help but blush at the sudden kiss, but it fills me with love and hope. "You were just trying to protect me. Just promise me you will talk to me over things like this. Okay? And no more ignoring me."

He nodded. "I will…and I'm not the one ignoring you. You are…..ever since I've asked you that question."

"Huh?"

_What is he talking about….wait…..oh._

He was right. It was me. I have been ignoring him but not because I didn't want to believe he was with another but because I couldn't form those words I have been dying to say. I know he loves me, and I love him. I'm ready to be his everything.

"So…..Kasumi…..Will you marry me?"


End file.
